Krieg macht Menschen komisch
by SinRose
Summary: Der Krieg macht Menschen komisch.. SeverusHermine


Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, wenn die Umstände unter denen ihr euch getroffen habt, nicht so gegen euch gesprochen hätten. Das ist so wie den vielen Liebesfilmen im Fernsehen, zuerst ist alles hoffnungslos und dann bekommen sie sich doch. Bei euch war auch alles hoffnungslos, bekommen habt ihr euch aber trotzdem nicht. Jetzt sitzt du am Fenster und schaust in die Nacht hinaus, fast so als würdest du hoffen dass er wieder kommt. Aber er kommt nie wieder. Er ist in deinen Armen gestorben und alles was dir von ihm bleibt, ist die Erkenntnis dass er nicht so schlecht war wie sie alle geglaubt haben. Er war kein guter Junge, er war keiner denn man seiner Mutter als zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorstellt. Er war mehr der Mann vor dem man sich fürchtet, eher der von dem man nicht so genau weiß auf welcher Seite er jetzt wirklich steht.

Du hast das auch nicht gewusst. Vielleicht wird das Ganze dadurch erst so furchtbar falsch. Weil es doch sein könnte, das du mit dem Feind geschlafen hast, das du den Feind geliebt hast. Nur hast du ihm vertraut, irgendwie, auch wenn du das nie auf Beweiße stürzen konntest. Du hast dich auf dein Herz verlassen, oder auf seine Augen, wahrscheinlich auf Beides. Ihr habt euch aneinander geklammert wie zwei Ertrinkende, kurz bevor die große Welle kommt und sie euch unter Wasser drückt. Ihr wart füreinander mehr als ihr jemals geglaubt hättet. So läuft das Spiel mit der ersten Liebe normalerweise nicht. Das Ende hier ist sogar zu tragisch für diese ganzen Liebesfilme. Weil es echt ist, weil es euch so viel mehr gekostet hat als ihr bereit wart zu geben. Ihr wart nicht dieses Paar das eine gemeinsame Zukunft geplant hat, ihr wart realistisch genug um zu wissen das es keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist das auf die Nacht der Morgen folgt. Zu tief wart ihr in den Schrecken des Krieges drinnen um an die heile Welt nach dem Chaos zu glauben.

Ihr hattet ein kleines Geheimnis, wie du es Mal so treffend ausgedrückt hast, und dieses Geheimnis hat euch davor bewahrt aufzugeben was ihr wart, den Verstand zu verlieren im Angesicht von Schmerz und Trauer. Ihr wart nicht füreinander geschaffen, unter normalen Umständen wärt ihr euch zu unterschiedlich gewesen um eine Basis für so etwas wie eine Beziehung zu finden. Aber der Krieg macht Menschen komisch. Euch hat er zusammen geführt. Ob da so etwas wie Liebe war, Liebe die auch ohne den Krieg hätte existieren können, das weißt du nicht so genau. Ihn kannst du nicht mehr fragen. Für dich war er alles, er hat dir das Gefühl gegeben etwas beitragen zu können. Mehr zu sein als eine junge Frau die sich die schwierigste Zeit ausgesucht hat um in die Zukunft zu starten. Weil doch nicht einmal klar war ob es so etwas wie eine Zukunft überhaupt geben würde. Gemeinsam habt ihr euch Mut gemacht, gemeinsam habt ihr versucht zu glauben, zu glauben an so etwas wie ein Ende. Ihr habt gewusst dass es mit Schmerzen kommen würde. Du hast mit viel gerechnet, die Realität hat deine Vorstellung übertroffen.

Du hast viel Blut gesehen, zu viel um es jemals vergessen zu können, du hast Schreie gehört, die du niemals mehr aus den Ohren bekommen wirst. Du hast zu viel gesehen um noch an das große Glück zu glauben. Freunde von dir sind gefallen, Freunde von dir haben ihr Leben gegeben damit die nächste Generation leben kann. Ohne die Angst im Nacken, mit der du in dieser Welt groß geworden bist. Du hast Menschen gesehen die über sich selbst hinausgewachsen sind, du hast gesehen wie Rechnungen beglichen worden. Treu bist du in die Schlacht gezogen, an der Seite deiner Freunde, weil das Menschen wie du nun einmal tun. Sie geben nicht auf, sie kämpfen tapfer für den Mythos des großen Friedens. Verbissen hast du daran geglaubt, hast geglaubt dass die Sonne hinter den Wolken noch immer scheint. Irgendwann auf dem Platz hast du ihn dann gesehen. Blut strömte aus seiner Schulter, der Blick entschlossen nach vorne gerichtet. Da hast du dann wieder gewusst für was du kämpfst, für die Möglichkeit dein Leben so zu leben wie du willst. Für dich, und ihn, und den Rest der Menschen. Für die, die nicht selbst für sich kämpfen können, für die die niemals mehr kämpfen werden. Zu viele sind gestorben, zu viele haben ihr Leben gelassen damit Leute die sich bisher versteckt haben wach werden. Damit der Kampf aufgenommen kann, damit das Leid öffentlich wird.

Mit der Zeit hat sich die Erde unter deinen Füßen rot gefärbt, Blut von beiden Seiten hat sie getränkt. Viel weißt du nicht mehr, nur noch Erinnerungsfetzen durchziehen deine Träume und du wachst schreiend auf. Irgendjemand hat dich gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dein Körper zu schwach um alleine zu stehen, zu ausgeblutet um noch länger ohne Hilfe zu überleben. Ihn hattest du die ganze Zeit im Arm. Selbst als du zu schwach warst die Augen offen zu halten, hast du ihn nicht losgelassen. Zu groß war die Angst den Grund zu verlieren der dich hat kämpfen lassen. Die Chance auf eine Zukunft. Er ist lautlos und schnell gestorben, in deinen Armen. Zu tiefe waren die Wunden, zu tödlich die Reihenfolge der Flüche die ihn getroffen haben.. Wenigstens ist er den Tod gestorben den er sich gewünscht hatte, als Held in deinen Armen. Vielleicht hättet ihr eine goldene Zukunft gehabt, wenn die Dinge nicht so gekommen wären wie sie gekommen sind. Vielleicht aber wärt ihr für einander nie mehr als nur flüchtige Bekannte gewesen. Vielleicht hättet ihr niemals Abende wie die, die ihr hattet, geteilt. Manche Geschichten kann man in Filmen nicht festhalten, weil sich die Zuschauer wehren würden das zu glauben. So wird deine Erinnerung für immer deine Erinnerung bleiben. Sie wird dein Schatz sein, der dir hilft die dunkelsten Tage zu überstehen. Im Gewissen das du bereits die Sonne in die dunkelsten Zeiten gebracht hast. Du wirst irgendwann wieder einen Mann finden der dir gibt was du brauchst, und noch viel mehr. Nehmen kann dir niemand die Zeit die du mit ihm verbracht hast. Eine Zeit, in der Schmerz und Verzweiflung euch zusammen gebracht hat. Die Zeit wird zeigen wie die Dinge verlaufen werden. Ob der Umstand namens Friedens von Dauer sein wird. Wenn der nächste Krieg kommen wird, wirst du wieder in ihm kämpfen. Um für die zu kämpfen die es nicht mehr können, und für ihn. Weil er sich das so gewünscht hätte. Niemals aufgeben. Immer weiter. Denn jetzt bist du um Erkenntnis reichen. Der Krieg macht Menschen komisch.


End file.
